


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by salt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, EriSol - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, drunk makeouts, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt/pseuds/salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Discontinued)<br/>Homestuck Humanstuck AU in which Its just the troll characters, the game doesn't exist and the kids don't enter the story. This is a bit of a erisol feels vent fic.<br/>Sollux grew up in a strict asain family and was tossed out of the house when he came out. He got a job in a computer shop and loves programming.<br/>Eridan's parents are divorced and his father is always away with work, leaving him alone with his brother when they were younger. He was sexually harassed by his brother on multiple occassions and now his ex-girlfriend is rotting in the hospital.<br/>ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good night

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters are short and some are long, this ones short. The story starts with the boys as they're starting college. 
> 
> the title came from the song that inspired this fic, so sue me.
> 
> hope you enjoy and keep reading. (point of views will switch)

 

  “Finally, I'm fucking finished.” 

Sollux sighed, pushing away from his computer. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. 

  'All preparations complete, first day of college is a go.' He thought to himself. The dark haired boy swiped his tongue over his teeth, realizing how hungry he was. He lifted himself from his seat and headed to the kitchen of his small one bedroom apartment. Though the apartment itself was small, Sollux paid for the view of the city and the ocean in the distance. Not to mention the bedroom big enough for a king sized bed. That was satisfying enough. (Not that he slept much to begin with though). 

  “I'll just grab something to eat then head to bed...” He murmured as spread some honey on a piece of toast. 

  'I should at least try to sleep before tomorrow.' he thought. 

After munching down the toast he flicked off the lights in his apartment, pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side; and piled into bed. 


	2. Good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alarm clock and late for school is cliche!" they said.  
> "I really don't care!" i responded.
> 
> here's the mighty eridan ampora everyone

   “ _bleepbleepbleepbleep_ ”

Eridan groaned and buried deeper into his violet blankets. 

  “Five more minutes...” He whined. 

The relentless honk of his alarm was persistent though and he rolled over with a loud “nyrrrraaahhhh”

That is until he noticed the time on the clock.

09:03

  “SHIT.”

The black-haired boy bolted upright, throwing the covers off of himself before tripping over them as he stumbled out of bed. Landing face first on the floor. 

First day of motherfuckin school. The last thing he needed was to be _late_.

He scrambled off the floor and into some clothes, not bothering to grab any breakfast but to just grab his bag and head out the door, sprinting down the driveway while calling for a cab on his cell. 

Eridan lived in what you could call a private beach house that his parents paid for. It was only a two bedroom but it had lovely beach access and an open balcony and kitchen and a hot tub and... Well he was pretty upper class lets say that. 

About 20 minutes later the cab showed up outside AC&U. Alternia college and university. Of course Eridan was only granted entrance to the college. Getting into the university was the next step. 

He speed-walked to his first course. Chemistry Basics. 

His dad told him there was no way he could pass the course but, well, fuck his dad. He wanted to go into sciences. 

As soon as he walked into the class he felt out of place. The room was filled with a bunch of nerds with thin framed classes and thick binders and textbooks and pens poised and wow Eridan felt dumb standing there with his bag over one shoulder and purple streak of hair falling in his face. 

Bad bad bad first impression. 

  “Ah, Mr. Ampora, I presume? Nice of you to join us. We were just doing a quick review of some basic organic chemistry. Could you possibly come draw out the molecular structure of this chemical?”

  “Uh. Shore.” He responded after a pause, dropping his bag by a desk and heading to the board. 

This was going to be a long fuckin year.  


	3. Friends and foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first meeting and karkat because social life and eridans a tool

 Well who knew bee keeping would be such an interesting class. Sollux stretched as the class packed up their things and headed out the door. He checked the time as he left. 12:06. His next class wasn't until one-thirty. He had plenty of time to go get lunch somewhere. What a better time than now to explore the campus. The black haired boy caught up with someone from his earlier programming class. 

  “Hey KK, do you know any good places to eat around here?” 

The brown haired boy stopped short and glared at him. 

  “Did you actually just call me KK. The fuck?” 

  “Yeah so food. Wheres it at?” 

  “Why should I tell you lisp-lungs, you completely boned me at the stupid fucking exercise in class.” 

  “Thats exactly why you should tell me.” Sollux adjusted his glasses, ignoring the dig at his lisp. 

  “Have you got anything better to do anyways?” 

Karkat hesitated. 

  “Fuck you.” 

The taller boy smirked. 

  “Thought so.”

  “Just come on, there's a food court down the staircase over there.” Karkat started forward and Sollux followed in behind. 

Sure the kid was obviously a lot less mature than he was, but he appreciated the company so early on in his college escapades.  

* 

Sollux and Karkat stood in line for a sandwich shop, discussing programming things. 

  “Holy shit... How long have you been at this?” Karkat asked. 

  “About 10 years I guess. I'm really into computers.”

  “Well me too but you don't see me making viruses and sending them off to all the assholes in this world.” 

  “Not all of them, otherwise you would have delt with my work first hand.” Sollux smirked. Suddenly an obnoxious voice cut off their conversation. 

  “Hey assholes would you stop flirting, the lines movin and I'm fuckin starvin here.” 

It took a moment for Sollux and Karkat to realize the voice was directed towards them. Sollux stared. Here was this punk-ass scene-dressed idiot standing there in expensive skinny jeans, 'suave' black turtleneck and thick framed hipster glasses. He had obviously dyed black hair with a purple streak that hung in his face. Clearly it was meant to be gelled up but _someone_ was too rushed this morning to get to it. He had a violet and blue backpack slung over one shoulder and a glare on his face that couldn't kill a puppy. 

  “Wow what crawled up your ass and died.” Sollux greeted, interrupting Karkat who was probably about to say something along the same lines. 

  “Wait in line like everybody else sackhack.”

  “If you don't mind I haven't eaten in like, two days. Can't you appreciate poverty.” The asshole flipped his purple hair out of his face.

  “Oh yeah because the poor can afford hair dye and skinny asshole pants.” Sollux scoffed. 

  “These are designer.” The hipster huffed. 

  “Oh come on you shitheads we're in the middle of a fucking food court. Just fuck off fruitwagon.” Karkat flicked his hand at the “badass” in a 'shoo-shoo' gesture. The new-comer was taken aback by this.

  “Fruitwagon?”

  “Hmm, Your right not gay enough. Fruitbowl is that better? Dicksucker? Asslicker? Any of those float your boat?”

Sollux glanced at Karkat. His insults were getting a bit racy for his liking.

  “I am not gay.” The hipster glowered. 

  “That pouty face and fuchsia streak in your hair says otherwise.”

  “Its _violet_.”

  “Whats wrong with being gay.” 

Karkat and the other looked at Sollux and he stared at them. 

  “Seriously guys this entire interaction was embarrassing enough but you have to bring in gay jokes?” 

Karkat's irritation seemed to soften just slightly. 

  “What, are you...?” 

Sollux huffed and glanced at the guy he didn't know; who was staring at him, and at Karkat who he had only known for a couple hours. Then adjusted his glasses and shrugged. 

  “No, I'm not. But do you have a problem with me respecting them?”

Karkat crossed his arms and grumbled. 

  “Well no... They're people like everyone else.”

  “Then cut the crap.” 

Suddenly a lady from the sandwich shop called Karkat's and Sollux's numbers and Sollux moved to the counter to get their orders, dismissing the hipster as he went.

  “Well not that talking to you wasn't thrilling, but honestly, try being less of an asshole. It doesn't get you anywhere, trust me.” He shoved Karkats sandwich at him and pushed past the hipster.

  “Come on KK lets get out of here. I have another class in a half hour.”


	4. Bio buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay

 

Eridan stared speechless after the two boys as they left. Yeah, he had started up a conversation in a bad way but he was hungry and pissed off from his last class. But that _asshole_. Who did he think he was? Talking to him like he was some little kid. He was not a little kid.

Eridan clenched his fists. 

People usually just shrank away from his comments or they'd end up beating each others faces in. The Asian dick was so good at blowing him off. And cooling down the short one who looked like he could have possibly started a fight. The black haired kid went from irritated to exasperated and It pissed him off.  

* 

Eridan couldn't get the pair of boys out of his head as he walked to his next class. He kept rethinking the scene and thinking how he could have responded better. He should have pointed out the Asian kids lisp. Or how short the grumpy one was. Why did it even matter? He was only hoping to get some of his anger out but... he ended up feeling worse. Tense and humiliated. And then that whole thing with the gay jokes? Eridan had been accused of being gay almost his entire life. He didn't really care all that much, sexuality wasn't that big of a deal, but it pissed him off when people assumed things about him. He always thought he had feminine characteristics and maybe the teasing in grade school is where his anger issues started... But he's grown up since then. Its cool when you decide something and tell others. But when people start making it sound like a bad thing, its hard to figure it out and confess.

During his deep thoughts, Eridan happened to walk right by his classroom and further into the school. Eventually making him.. late. 

  “FUCK.” 

He ran down the hall back towards his class.

First Chemistry, then assholes from space and now biology? Bad day. Bad first day. Bad-

Eridan stopped when he walked in the classroom. There sat AsianMclispy face in the front row. Thin framed glasses perched and pen poised. Just like the suck-ups in his chem class. 

The prof was a tall woman with fire in her eyes and a wicked smile with teeth that gleamed clearly in contrast with her tanned skin. Your old friends mom. 

  “Why hello there Mr. Ampora. Welcome to Biology. Care to explain why you've interrupted my class?”

  “Fuck...” He murmured under his breath. He glanced at the lispy kid. Who was watching the scene with a smirk. 

  “I got lost.” He admitted and there were a couple whispers and a snicker from the class. 

  “Well, maybe if you see me after class I could draw you a map. Or perhaps someone should escort you home?” She looked to the rest of the class.

  “Would anyone be willing to be Mr. Ampora's direction buddy?”

Eridan tried to interrupt. 

  “Mrs. Peixes I really don't think thats necessary-”

  “Shut it Ampora.” She snapped. Then pointed directly at... wow well fuck.

  “You. Mr. Captor correct?”

The kids jaw dropped. 

  “What? Mrs. Peixes are you serious?”

  “You recently proved you have a pretty smart mouth. Maybe you and Mr. Ampora here can talk about why you shouldn't waste my time while your following each other around campus.” 

The class was snickering now. 

  “Eridan, Meet Sollux. Sollux, Eridan. Congratulations. I dub you best friends. Now go sit down.” Mrs. Peixes grinned, giving Eridan a gentle shove towards the seat next to Sollux. 

This semester was just getting better and better.


	5. He has a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure what to call this one, but here ya go.   
> I've missed updating for a couple days so I'll try to post a couple more chapters today

 At the end of class, Sollux tried to escape the classroom before Ms. Peixes could notice but man, that lady had sharp eyes. 

  “Hey! Captor, where do you think your off too? Don't tell me you forgot about your little date with Mr. Ampora?” 

Sollux tried not to gag and calmly turned back to face his prof and the hipster, who she was holding by the sleeve so he couldn't run off. Like Sollux had just tried to. 

  “I don't need a babysitter Farrah, holy shit.” 

She smacked him across the head and Sollux flinched. Yikes.

  “Don't call me by my name here, maggot. Don't make me call your 'daddy' for misbehaving.”

The kid, who was referred to as Eridan, rubbed his head.

  “I should fuckin report you.” 

  “Like you have the balls.” Ms. Peixes snickered.

  “I know you guys are having fun and shit, but I actually have places to be. So if I need to leave with him I'd like to leave now.” Sollux said with a sigh. 

  “Yeah! I've got a lot of important shit to get done y'know farr.” Eridan pulled himself away from Ms. Peixes and stood next to Sollux. 

  “Alright Alright, cool your jets.” She replied dismissively. 

  “Just don't be late for class tomorrow, got it?”

  “Yeah yeah, I got it!” 

Sollux was relieved that they were finally able to leave, he hitched his bag back up on his back and headed out the door, Eridan following behind. 

  “Hey farr... Say hi to fef for me, okay?” Sollux heard Eridan murmur.

  “Yeah. She misses you, y'know.” The professor said. Eridan was silent and pushed Sollux out the door and down the hall. 

Sollux hissed at the boy for his action but his curiosity had been piqued.

  “So, how do you know Ms. Peixes?” Sollux asked.

It took a moment for Eridan to respond. 

  “She's the mom of a couple of old friends. One's an ex girlfriend. Ones a pain in the ass.”

Sollux side glanced at the boy walking next to him. 

  “So who's fef?”

Eridan stopped walking and Sollux paused to look back at him. The boys face looked strained and his gaze was cast downward. 

  “Look, I think its fuckin great your suddenly so interested, but I don't think its much a' your business.” 

Sollux raised his hands in a defensive gesture. 

  “Calm your tits, I was just asking. Making conversation and all that jazz.”

Eridan was quiet again and Sollux glared at the boy. Jeez this kid was moody.

  “You think she'll notice if we split up here?” Eridan muttered.

Sollux blinked. 

  “We've barely left the class. I wouldn't be surprised if she can still hear us.”

  “Well, I'm heading out. And I'd prefer it if you didn't follow me.”

  “Yeah I'm not planning on following you anywhere.”

  “Good.”

And that was that. Eridan started walking again and turned right at the closest intersecting hallway. Thing was that Sollux needed to go that way too. 

The boy sighed and waited a few minutes before walking down to glance down the hall. It was kind of immature, but he didn't want the pleasure of another awkward interaction. 

When he did though, he saw Eridan had stopped about halfway down the hall next to the window. He stared out, and even from the distance, Sollux noticed his purple eyes for the first time. 

And then he noticed the tears that fell from them. 

After a moment, Sollux turned around and walked down the hallway he came from.

  “Maybe I'll stop by the library.” He said to himself. 


	6. To celebrate the drinking of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres where shit gets real

 Eridan was feeling like shit after today. He never did like school, but with fef and mee's mom as his biology teacher he was so fuckin done. He rolled over on his bed and picked up his cell from the side table. His eyes flicked through his contacts and a shiver ran through him when his eyes caught his brother's name. He quickly scrolled past it and dialed up Kanaya. 

  “Hello, You've Reached Kanaya Maryam. Unfortunately I'm Not Able To Pick Up The Phone Right Now. Please Leave Your Name And Number And I'll Try To Get Back To You As Soon As I Can.” 

Eridan hung up before the stupid beep could go off. 

  “So much for havin a much needed feels jam.” He groaned. About a half hour later his phone was going off. 

He assumed it was Kanaya when he picked up the call.

  “Holy shit Kan, I really need to talk to you-”

  “HEEEEEEY FUCK FACE”

Eridan broke off mid sentence and stared horrified at the phone. 

  “Cronus give me back my fucking phone!” You heard a voice hiss in the background. A rattling sound occurred as the phone was passed around.

  “Hey Eridick whats up?” A familiar voice said into the phone. Eridan managed to relax.

  “Meenah? The fuck are you doin calling me at 9:30? Hell, why are you callin me at all?” Eridan asked.

  “Whale, I may or may not be having a festivity to celebrate the uh, drinking of alcohol.” Her voice crackled. 

Eridan felt a smile on his lips. Meenah threw some pretty good parties. Not as good as Latulas, but still good.

  “Annnnd?”

  “Well how long do you think you can get your floundering ass over here?” He could hear the smirk in Meenah's voice. 

  “Is the babe Aranea there?” Eridan smirked. 

  “Yes she's here and stay the fuck off that ones mine.”

A grin played on Eridans lips. 

  “I'll be there in ten.”

  “Seeya then asswagon.”

* 

Did he give a fuck that the second day of school was tomorrow? Of course not. “Ms. Peixes” was probably “supervising” the whole thing. Eridan got to Meenah's place in just under 10 minutes. The party was rockin and as he walked through the door, Eridan could guess there were probably about sixty people there. 

Eridan's main reason for going to these parties was to get wasted and maybe get laid. It was pretty fuckin funny to see people flipping their shit everywhere anyways. 

He found Aranea in no time. 

“Hey Ara, whats up.” He gave her a wink and the older girl couldn't help but smile. She still had those cute white framed glasses she always wore and a blue flower printed dress. Awfully tame for a party of this sort. If she wasn't so hot, Eridan would wonder what Mee' saw in her. 

  “Not much. Shouldn't you be at home? You have school tomorrow don't you?” She inquired with volume. They had to practically shout above the music and chatter.

Eridan shrugged. 

  “Its just the second day, its not like we'll be learnin anything.” 

Aranea rolled her eyes. 

  “School's a serious thing Eridan.”

  “Whatever. Wheres Mee?” 

  “Last I saw she was setting up some sort of drinking game.” Aranea sighed.

  “Aren't you drinking?”

She shook her head. 

  “No way. I'm not getting drunk at a party like this. You never know what will happen.” 

Suddenly there was this loud screeching and most peoples attention were drawn to the next room, where a boy wearing a yellow toque was screaming on the table. 

  “Oh my god. Did she actually invite Mituna.” 

Aranea shot Eridan a look. 

  “Hey, be nice okay? Latula and Meenah are friends, So of course she'd let Latula bring her boyfriend.” 

  “How the fuck does she even see anything in him? Look at that kid. He's like a fuckin animal.” Eridan snorted, disgust evident on his face. 

  “Eridan!” Aranea hissed. 

He was about to reply with some sort of insincere apology, but then he heard a rowdy laugh and his blood froze. 

Right. 

Cronus was here.

  “Is my brother in the room?” Eridan asked suddenly, to nervous to turn and look for himself. 

Aranea blinked. 

  “Cronus? Um, No- Oh, He's just walking in.” 

With that comment Eridan was gone, pushing past the crowd and into the room where Mituna was currently laughing on a table and making a pass at one of the girls. 

  “Holy shit MT, get down from there. Your going to hurt yourself or someone else.” 

Eridan took a moment to look to the other side of the table. There stood Sollux, trying desperately to get Mituna off the table. 

  “No. Fuckin. Way.” 

There was a moment in Eridan's mind where he considered which situation he didn't want to be in more. The room with his drunk brother or the room with a mentally challenged drunk kid and the little shit from biology. 

With a resigned sigh he chose Sollux. He slowly made his way into the room, hoping that maybe, _maybe_ Sollux wouldn't see him.

  “Eridan?”

He cursed under his breath and looked at Sollux who was helping Mituna off the table.

  “What are you doing here?”

It was too late and too crowded to run so he regrettably made his way over to the two boys. 

  “I could ask you the same question. An' what are you doing here with him?” Eridan nodded his head towards Mituna who was waving at Eridan with a huge grin on his face. 

  “Hi erindand!” 

Eridan didn't bother responding. 

  “Uh well, this is my brother. And LT invited me to come with her and him tonight, but I think the only point she did was so that I could watch MT and she could get wasted.” Sollux said. He had a stare that could kill. He looked angsty and tired. The bags under his eyes were worse than earlier today. 

  “Well you could have some fun too you know.” Eridan suggested. He didn't feel like being a jerk, he came here to have fun and thats what he planned on doing. 

  “Are you kidding? We have school tomorrow, remember? MT and I are leaving soon anyways.” 

  “Oh come onnn live a little. Mit can take care of himself. Come here, I heard Mee' was starting up a drinking game.” Eridan grabbed Sollux's arm and dragged him away from Mituna. 

  “Goddammit. MT, just stay out of trouble okay? And don't drink anymore!” Sollux called as he was dragged away. 

  “No problhm! I'll be ffffine tsholex no go have fun!” Mituna waved with a grin. 

A few minutes later, after narrowly avoiding an interaction with Cronus, they were in the kitchen where Meenah, Latula and a few others were gathering a few bottles of alcohol. 

  “Hey eridick your just in time! We're heading upstairs to watch Sherlock Holmes the 'gay' of shadows. Everytime Robert downey jr. does something gay we take a shot.”

  “And everytime Kankri talks he has to take a shot!” Someone piped in and the group started laughing, a few of them were already drunk.

  “Oh come on you guys, I hardly think thats fair I should have every right to say what I want when I want. The right to speak ones mind is a basic human right-”

  “SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS” Latula squealed. 

Kankri tried to object but a bottle of of booze was shoved in his face. 

The group headed upstairs and Sollux shot Eridan a look that said “This is a bad idea” before Eridan continued to drag him upstairs.

  “Its just a bit a' harmless drinking sol, calm the fuck down.”

  “Yeah, right.” Sollux groaned.


	7. To feel the effects of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't drink and date, kids

By the time the Irene Adler was dead, Kankri was already incoherent. By the time the movie was half way through, three of the others had had to leave the room to go pass out or throw up or both. Sollux was struggling to keep is thoughts about him as Eridan cackled next to him.

  “DI D yoOu siee his FACE? Tha t shsit what so fuckin s...gay.”

  “Eridan... You are so drunk...” The kid was such a lightweight. Meenah only laughed, her face red from the alcohol.

  “Come onnnn lisplips just take another swig. You heard what mr. Wasted said, THATSSS GAYYYYYYYYY.”

Sollux wrinkled his nose as the bottle was passed to him yet again. It was smooth in his hand and the tipsy turvy thoughts in his head made him caress the bottle before gulping down another sip. Eridan did the same. 

That sip may have been just over the edge for Sollux. His chest felt warm and his head felt light. Everything sort of buzzed, like bees. He let out a chuckle. 

  “I like bees.” He murmured, not realizing it was out loud.

  “AAAAND we've lost him.” Latula giggled before returning to her own devices. Literally, she was texting. Meenah called out at the screen, Kankri was passed out on the floor and the few others had either done the same or headed back downstairs. 

Eridan let out another laugh before landing on sollux, burying his face into the crook of the other boys neck.

Sollux may have been drunk, but he wasn't as drunk as Eridan. 

  “Woah, hey youuuuu fuck whatre you doing asshoele.” He sort of shoved at the other boy weakly but honestly enjoyed the warmth of another person being so close. 

  “Y' smell like booze but fuck you smell like honey too”

  “LOL BUTTFUCK” Meenah hissed, slapping Sollux's ass who then yelped and jerked closer to Eridan. Eridan was caught slightly off guard and just clung to Sollux as he lost balance and tumbled off the couch, dragging the other boy with him. 

Sollux landed half underneath the other and groaned at the uncomfortable position of his body. Eridan on the other hand recovered and then shifting over Sollux so he was fully over him.

Sollux looked up at the other boy. Everything tasted and smelt like booze and felt too warm. But at the same time the boy on top of him felt inviting in the way he leaned down and pressed their bodies together. 

He barely noticed Meenah's “OOOOOOOOOOHDAMN” as Eridan sloppily pressed his lips to Sollux's. 

Immediately his eyes slid shut and his fingers tangled in the other boys' hair. In a mess of breath and tongues and small groans, the two boys snogged on the floor. 

At some point something in Sollux's mind went “what the fuck are you doing you don't even know this guy” but he pushed it away and continued playing tongue wars with his classmate.

He couldn't remember when, but at some point, he lost consciousness and blackness over took him. He gladly dreamt of where his goodnight interaction may have left him though. 


	8. To regret the effects of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones short, but its where things get interesting

 Alcohol did not treat him kindly. Eridan groaned and rolled over, smearing hands down his face. His head was pounding and there was a small amount of drool stuck to his chin. He wiped it off and slowly sat up, his body creaking. The ground underneath him moved and he paused, hoping the world would stop spinning. However he then realized what was moving underneath him was not the ground, but Sollux, who was still passed out. Eridan stared at the boy in confusion. How had they gotten into this position? 

Solluxs hands had been wrapped around Eridan's waist, and his shirt had ridden up so his chest was showing. Eridan could see small bite marks bruising against Sollux's pale skin.

  “Oh shit.” 

Eridan stumbled to his feet, trying not to step on Sollux, or Kankri, or fall into the couch in fear he wouldn't get up again. He made his way to the bathroom and after narrowly avoiding stepping in a dried puddle of vomit, he washed his face and sipped some water out of the faucet. 

He needed to get out of here before Sollux or somebody-

  “Oh, hey ED.”

_fuck._

Eridan turned and looked at Sollux. The boy had a tired but content look on his face and his hair was a mess. Shirt crooked, fly undone- wait, _fly undone?_

Shit FUCK. 

  “Uh... Hey.” 

Eridan hoped that maybe some other fucktard had tried to get with Sol and that he'd heroically swooped in and saved the day before passing out on top of him and...

  “How's your head?” He asked. 

Eridan swayed on his feet. 

  “Agonizing.”

  “Yeah... Mine too. Not from the alcohol though. I suffer from migrains... And I didn't bring my pills with me...” Sollux stepped into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. 

  “...Uh huh..” 

  “So...”

  “So?...”

Sollux turned off the tap and stared into the sink. 

  “...How much do you remember of last night?”

Eridan drew a blank. No coherent thoughts or ideas or witty comebacks. 

  “Uhhh.... None... Well... Not much...”

Something in Sollux's aura seemed to droop.

  “...What do you remember last?”

He scratched his head.

  “Uh.. Kankri passed out... Things get fuzzy after that.”

Sollux paused before turning and leaving the room. 

  “Your such a lightweight.” He sighed.

Eridan couldn't help but notice him tugging up the collar of his shirt to hide the marks on his neck.


	9. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! The holidays have been busy

   “Fuck.”

Second day of school and he had missed his first class. He managed to make it to the second half of his Bee-keeping class, but the prof was so put off she nearly made Sollux leave anyways. 

  “If you're not going to take it seriously, I don't want you here.” Is what she said when she pulled him to the front at the end of class. 

  “I do want to be here, I swear! I just... Got myself in a bad situation and...”

  “I don't want to hear it! Be here _on time_ tomorrow.”

  “Yes ma'am.”

Sollux left the room in the huff, ashamed of himself for letting himself be so late. After the awkward interaction that morning, Sollux had found his brother passed out with Latula and pulled him up, into some clothes and out the door. Mituna was sent home in one cab and Sollux scrambled home and then to school in another. Barely managing to gather all his books. 

While walking towards the food court, he caught sight of Karkat and tried to find somewhere to hide before-

  “Hey asshole!”

Goddamn it. 

The other boy was shorter, but he was pretty good at looking like he was going to chew off your flesh. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep and his glare was weak but effective as he stormed up to Sollux.

  “What the fuck are you doing? Second day of school? Seriously? I didn't peg you as the skipping type.”

Sollux let out a heavy sigh and tightened the scarf around his neck.

  “Look... I got... Well... I slept in, okay? Its not a big deal. I don't skip. Never. I slept in.”

Karkat wrinkled his nose.

  “Oh really? Because you stink like booze.”

Sollux blanched and too quickly smelt his sleeve and then his breath. 

  “Fuck, you're kidding, right?”

  “No way man you reek like a hooker.”

Suddenly Karkat was pulling at Sollux's safety scarf, despite his protests.

  “And you look like one too. What the fuck happened last night? Get drunk and laid? A+ for effort you stupid shit.”

Sollux yanked his scarf back and hissed. 

  “Why the fuck is it any of your business? I went to a party okay, I went to protect my brother and that hipster from yesterday got me drunk and-”

He broke off. One look of the grin that was overtaking the shock on Karkat's face and Sollux knew he had said too much. 

  “Fuck- just- forget I said that. Nothing happened.”

  “What happened?”

  “ _Nothing!_ ”

  “Bullshit.”

  “Okay he might of made out with me a bit but no more than that he started it okay it wasn't me shut up.” Sollux felt like a gossiping teenage girl and he _hated_ it. 

  “You made out with a kid you don't even know! A _guy_ you don't even know!”

  “If you say one more word I will rip out your tongue and shove it up your ass.” 

A flash of purple caught the corner of his eye, and he glanced away from the shorter boy.

It was Eridan, taking a seat at a nearby table with a book. He wore a thick purple scarf which was tightly wrapped around his neck and as he sat down, he turned his head. 

Sollux looked back to Karkat. It had only been an instant. He couldn't have noticed. 

Karkat's attention followed where Sollux's gaze had been only seconds before and landed on the very same hipster-glasses equipped boy. 

There was a heavy moment where Sollux swallowed down his nerves. He wouldn't say anything, would he? What if he approached Ampora? He'd punch the runt in the throat thats what. 

  “What was it like?”

  “Huh?” Sollux's mouth was dry.

  “Making out with a guy, what was it like?”

The question caught him off guard and he pulled back, adjusting himself. It was... amazing. Eridan was cold and warm at the same time. Though, maybe it had been the alcohol, or maybe Eridan was just great at kissing but... It was... different.

He hid the color that rose to his face.

  “I don't fuckin know I was drunk.”

  “Yeah well next time, don't get drunk and then answer my question.”

Next time?

He glanced at the boy with the purple streaked hair once more.

He wasn't sure he could handle a next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:   
> yeah sorry guys, but this fic is going on hiatus until hungerstuck is finished. I won't orphan it, because who knows, i might regain interest at some point, but yeah.  
> I lost interest and the last couple chapters were just... bad. 
> 
> please consider checking out my other fics!  
> thank for reading


End file.
